


The worth of an omega

by CachorroDefenders



Category: No money - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drugged Sex, Forced Kissing, Forced Sex, James/alpha, Knotting, Love, M/M, Oliver/Omega, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CachorroDefenders/pseuds/CachorroDefenders
Summary: A ruthless alpha discovers that money and power cant conquered all and through trial and error rescues, forces, and does anything to make the omega he loves, the one destined for him, love him back.





	1. Introduction

Introduction  
It was a regular night in the city, the humans parting , the lights from the tall skyscrapers blinding the nights sky and the rats running away from the alley cats trying not to be today dinner. A typical night at the grand hotel , but today was everything but typical. Tonight was the grand day ,where the last and most beautiful omega from the whole city and perhaps the whole world would be auctioned away to the highest bidder. An extremely exclusive auction where the winner will get not only the most beautiful Omega the city has had the pleasure to acquire during the year but the last one as well.  
Poor little Omega by the name of Oliver was blindfolded and pushed through the back door of the hotel until reaching a bench where he was naked because of the drugs they injected him when they had him at the holding facility he was very easy to manhandle. At the same time guests where arriving so just enough time to hose him clean, dry him off and set him up to be auctioned. He was gonna bring a lot of money but just how much they weren't sure the owner of the hotel was happier than ever since he never though an omega could be worth anything but knew of the sick monsters who would pay a pretty penny for an omega they can defile in ways that the poor shifters would never be the same. See, the body heals but the mind is something that for most of them can never get back.  
The boss laugh a crude indulgent laugh while the other shifter beta who was with him laugh nervously next to his boss so he didn't have to say anything , at the moment another tough looking alpha came in and said we are ready boss everything is ready, just saw the merchandise and this one is a beauty too bad we cant have a go before they destroyed him. They all knew what he meant, they all been in this situation before no pity behind their eyes because to them its all business as usual. All three men laugh and the boss says "alright boys its show time, lets not keep our valuable guests are waiting"


	2. Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we come to find out who is the omega and a little of his story. hope its ok.

I open my eyes ,but cant really see anything i her sounds but i don't recognize anything. I feel my body being moved but unable to protests i just let it all happen feeling myself move like a grotesque puppet feeling someone spread me and show my parts off but unable to cry or even to cover myself . My fuzzy brain its trying to thing hat happen all i remember its being here, but wait a memory its filtering though the haze , i remember going home from school it was a hard day today but still not much point in mopping about it why bother home wasn't as homey and some of my classmates say it is to me its always been full of cold and distant shifters i live with my uncle and aunt since i was 3 i am 18 now i because an omega but my uncle and aunt refused to tell anyone about it something about i wasn't ready to sell me yet.  
My cousin a beta by the name of Nico never liked me he always bully me for no reason and him being the biggest and the true son will always be believed instead of me. No point in hoping for a better life. No point in hoping for a escape as I'm turning the corner to the street where i live, when a black van stops suddenly in front of me and 3 alphas come out the punch me in the gut and hit me in the face then one of them pick me up and carries me fireman style and throws me inside the van they all jump in and they take off. This... This is worst than my life and i panic thinking on all the horrible things this alphas are about to do to me i feel a needle prickle my arm. The my brain its starts to get fuzzy my vision gets surrounded by white clouds and all i can think about is how did they know i was an omega? That question echos in my mind as i slowly drift to a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember constructive critisism is always welcome.


	3. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we learned about the James the alpha who purchase the omega and a bit about his story and his connection to the omega.

This city is a hell hole full of bastards and i am not better, as my company is a long shark place where we pray on the small business around the city I'm not any better than the scum I'm complaining about . Nevertheless as I'm reading about the omega being auction i can't help but feel disgusted. Poor little thing will die a very horrific and painful death and no one would care. Oh well, I say but as i was ready to throw it out i see the picture attached to the invite and i see, it was him, i am 100 % sure it is him. I grab the invitation, my phone and i call one of my trusties betas, Joseph to let him know i need him to take some money out of my vault and to meet me at the hotel's casino, i have an auction to win. The auction began and i took my seat next to the other alphas. The place reeked of alpha pheromones and that make the air thick with musk, a smell that made my nose wrinkle. Then everyone got quiet as the lights on the stage turn on and there it was a beautiful omega, my beautiful omega being handle by a beta while another salivating alpha started to say " our piece tonight is the most exquisite piece we had have the honor to ever show in our auctions he is a high school senior so he is much older than the other ones in the past but note his delicate skin, smooth and creamy as well as his face, carved by an angel it looks like. He is an item of uncommonly high quality. His back is of course virginal and perhaps his front is as well, the costumer who purchase him may confirm that directly with his own eyes. We'll start the bidding at 5 million. There it was the little boy omega who help me when i was at my lowest, the little boy who smelled like the sweetest most pure thing i have ever smelled. He was an angel and there he was chained and being sold like some sort of live stock. Then something snapped me out of my thought, the bidding had quiet down i remember hearing 6 , 8 , 9 and half , then the announcer said 10 millions going once twice that's when i rushed with my briefcase to the middle of the stage and said 12 million dollars as i empty my briefcase in front of the beta holding the chained omega and said all cash. With a triumphant smile as the beta hands me the chains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is always welcome


	4. james

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter james tries in vain to explain what happen to him and how he is now a slave.

James   
I take the omega home to my house and place him of the bed, the omega smells so sweet and warm a heady smell that is driving me crazy but i fight down the instinct to stay away from him, but not too far. An hour later the omega starts ti wake up so i approached him and ask him if he is ok. He very tell me that he is ok in a very groggy and soft voice, with an angel's creamy and silky voice. He looks very foggy and i realize that hes been drugged. No wonder i thought very easy way to keep them in check and to exposed them to the buyers.i help him set up and before i tell him about what happen he tell me thank you stranger, thank you for helping me then gives me a disarming smile that my heart skips a beat.   
Then it registers in my head what he actually said "stranger" how could he. Didn't he remembers, he save me, he saved y life how can he not remember me. I look at him and the he says my cousin is he alright he was supposed to meet me, was i kidnapped?, did they took him too. I need to help him, i need to go. I tell him Olivier no you still very weak. I barely had time to react and grabbed him. You are still very weak Oliver, he looks at me and says but my cousin i have to help him, please. His eyes, his face and my blood boils. I throw him to the bed again and get the papers of purchase. Then i shove those papers so he can read them. It doesn't take him long to read everything and see that i was telling him the truth. Sold by Ruben Reed, relation to the omega: Cousin. Allowed to sell omega to the company by Marcus and Marisol reed in order to set the debt of Ruben reed, sign and dated. He read and reread those lines over and over again. They sold me, he says, they really sold me, i cant believe it, why... why me?.


	5. Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chpter some savory or unsavory sex is coming up please be warned   
> olivers body is willing but he is not in the right mind set for this but james cant wait   
> he will claim this omega. oliver fears this because now the meaning of his purchase   
> starts to mke sence he was sold as a slave an omega sex salve and the weight of the reality.  
> also sets in the reality that his only family sold him to those people.

Oliver  
As the alpha touches my shoulder i look up, and i say why did they did it. Why? I kept crying and then he shook me with a bit more force than he should. He then said THEY SOLD YOU, THEY STOPPED CARING FOR YOU, YOU ARE MINE!!!!! I didn't heard anything clear, only hearing my sobs when i remember what the note said, ''To settle the debt of Ruben reed", so I asked him, is my cousin ok. He then grab my body and say "don't you understand I am trying to tell you that they SOLD YOU!! , they didn't care for you please understand. No you are not my family you are just a stranger please let me go. Them something snapped in him and he climb the bed. I was very weak but then his heady alpha musk aroused something in me. I try to calmly get away but he tensed and pushed me hard against the bed. Then he took me into his hands and said . I bought you, you are mine and now I'm gonna show you what that means. I cried no please don't do it, but he was lost in his lust, there was no words i could say. He was going to take me and there was nothing i could do i felt weak and he was a strong alpha. His musk smelled nice and warm his breath was needy with desires, but i wasn't ready i didn't want to be taken like this. I cried for him to stop a then he kiss me and started undressing me i kept saying to stop but them he turned me around in one movement and then started to kiss my back licking me all over it felt nice and warm but i was terrify. I did notice i was leaking my body preparing to be taken, a nice heat creeping around my thighs but the fear overrode any desire i felt for this alpha. He started to lick my back and rub my ass he then he picked me up and took my length inside of his mouth. It was pure bliss. Nobody has ever done that to me but it was shot lived. He then forced me to spread while he grabbed my dick with his hand and with his tongue invade my insides while playing with my cock. I scream with pleasure because i couldn't speak. He put one finger inside and said. Damn you are tight I'm gonna enjoy you very much, Then he started moving the finger inside of me and that's when i lost it the way he jerk me and the way he fucked me with his finger i couldn't hold it anymore and i came hard into his hand. That's when he then grabbed me, used my cum as lubricant for his massive alpha cock and with the head swollen and purple throbbing in his hand he guided it into my entrance. I scream when i felt the massive head inside and then he steadily inserted himself inside. That's when the drug too me under and in a hot sweat smelling frenzy it all went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> They will be parts of possible rape/dubious consent but the story should be understand as just a story.  
> Feed back and constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
